


A warm reunion after a cold winter

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, reunion after the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Short fic about an unexpected warm reunion after a cold winter. Soft cuddles and maybe a kiss?"The first hug after the winter lasted longer then expected. Geralt was overwhelmed by how good it felt to hold Jaskier in his arms. It was as if there had been a Jaskier-shaped hole in the winter months he had spent in Kaer Morhen without him. "
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 75
Kudos: 420





	A warm reunion after a cold winter

The first hug after the winter lasted longer then expected. Geralt was overwhelmed by how good it felt to hold Jaskier in his arms. It was as if there had been a Jaskier-shaped hole in the winter months he had spent in Kaer Morhen without him. 

All the little smells and sounds - the hint of lavender oil he used for his hair, the smell of sun-dried clothes, the familiar rhythm of his breath and heartbeat, now slightly faster than usual - combined with the feeling of his strong arms tightly wrapped around Geralt and the brown curls that tickled his cheek where the symphony that made up Jaskier. 

Geralt had arrived late and after a fast dinner, he followed Jaskier to his room. It had just been about an hour since he arrived, but Jaskier had barely shut up about how boring the last month had been and how much he was looking forward to traveling with Geralt again and the adventures that were sure to happen. 

Geralt could still not believe that it had been only ten month since Jaskier had approached him in a dirty tavern at the end of the world. Geralt had tried to discourage the bard to follow him, but - even though he had never admitted it aloud - had gotten used to and also a bit fond of his traveling companion. When they split up for the winter, he may have let slip his plans when and where he planned to go in spring. 

Of course there was only one bed in the tiny room Jaskier had rented as both their coin purses were too light for more.  
“Go on,” Jaskier said, pointing at the bed, “make yourself comfortable.” He was still rummaging through his bags. 

With an indistinct “hmmm”, Geralt did just that. Stripped to only his smallclothes he lay on his side, watching the bard. The azure blue doublet was already open. The witcher was not sure if he was supposed to look away as the bard undressed further. 

In the months they had traveled together all modesty had been quickly forgotten, because sharing a campside and small inn-rooms did not allow much privacy. But they had not seen each other for three months and now watching him felt like something forbidden. 

Without the cleverly tailored small-waisted doublet Jaskier’s broad shoulders that filled out the soft grey shirt were on display and as he turned around to Geralt, he could see the brown hair that dusted the bard’s chest, peaking out of the unlaced shirt. 

Geralt turned on his back and his eyes to the ceiling. He heard Jaskier undress further and felt the mattress dip down as he climbed into bed next to him. The bard lay on his side, facing Geralt.

“Did you miss me?” Jaskier asked with a mocking tone, but there was something else in his voice.  
“Hmmm, why would I miss you, bard?” he answered, his usual roughness, but mixed with a matching mocking tone. 

Then he felt Jaskier’s hands, pushing him. “I had forgotten how big you are, can you slide over, my butt is falling off the bed.”  
“I am already laying on the edge,” Geralt growled. He was not sure what drove him to do it. He could have just rolled on his side, his back to Jaskier, so they would both have enough space. But he stayed on his back, pulled his hand out from under his head and carefully extended it to Jaskier’s side. It was not exactly an offer for Jaskier to lay his head on it and move closer to Geralt till he was pressed against him, but Jaskier did just that and Geralt did not complain. 

They lay like this for a while, Geralt on his back, Jaskier on his side, head on the other man’s shoulder, legs lined up with Geralt’s, when Jaskier slowly placed his arm over Geralt’s torso.  
This whole thing was new. They had slept next to each other in beds before, but always careful not to touch the other more than strictly necessary. But now it somehome felt right. As if this was how they were meant to lay. 

Geralt could hear a content exhale and felt Jaskier’s body relax even more against his.  
“I am not ashamed to tell you that I missed you, witcher,” Jaskier whispered. As in reflex Geralt curled his arm around the other, slightly pulling Jaskier closer to him.  
“I definitely did not miss you,” he replied. Jaskier huffed, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on Geralt’s neck, right below his ear, which made Geralt hum. 

In this moment he could not quite remember why it had been so important before the winter to keep his distance from the bard, not to encourage him. 

When he felt Jaskier pressing his nose to the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling, Geralt felt a wave of heat wash over his body and he was not sure if his heartbeat stopped or speed up or somehow both at once. The slightest touch of lips on his neck, not a kiss, just a brush made him sigh, just a small sound. 

It was easy and hard to shift his body just a bit towards Jaskier, so he could look into the blue eyes. 

“You are tickling me,” he said in a hoarse voice. Jaskier was looking at him, lips slightly apart, eyes wandering from Geralt’s amber eyes to his mouth.  
“Was it a good tickle?”, Jaskier whispered.  
“Hmmm,” Geralt hummed. With his left hand he brushed a strand of brown locks out of Jaskier’s eyes, behind his ear. 

Time seemed to stand still and nothing else seemed to exist. Just Jaskier in his arm, pressed to his side, lips only a breath away from his. 

“Will you kiss me?” Geralt asked softly.  
“Do you want that, my witcher?” Jaskier whispered.  
“Yes.”

Jaskier leaned closer and Geralt’s eyes did not leave his face as the bard placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. Jaskier’s lips were soft and warm.The bard looked up, searching Geralt’s face for a reaction.  
“More,” Geralt said. 

This time Jaskier’s lips meet his fully. It was a slow kiss, mapping out a new territory. When Geralt felt Jaskier’s warm tongue on his lips, he opened them with a sigh.  
They broke apart and the bard said, “I think you missed me, up in your cold mountain. And I think you were wondering about how my lips would feel on yours.”  
A small smile was Geralt’s only reply.

“Did I meet your expectations?” Jaskier asked.  
“Better,” Geralt said.  
“You expected better?”  
“No, this is better, you are better than my expectations.”  
“So you did think about kissing me,” Jaskier said with a blissful smile. 

“They were cold and long months,” Geralt said.  
“So you and the other witchers did not…?”  
“That is not what we do at Kaer Morhen.”  
“What a shame,” Jaskier said, “you should bring me next winter, we can introduce the fine art of kissing to Kaer Morhen.”

With a hoarse voice Geralt said, “you will introduce kissing to no one there.” And with a smooth motion he lifted himself up on one elbow, pushing Jaskier to his back with his other hand, his face hovering over the other’s. Geralt licked his lips as he saw the wicked smile on Jaskier’s face the moment before he felt the bard’s hands weaving through his hair, pressing his head down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit softness and cuddles in my life! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
